A New Family Member
by Huntress2324
Summary: Lauren has one mission, to infiltrate the Wayne family for the League of Shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my second story. I wanted to write something a little more in detail, and not a large plot line but not simple either. Confusing, I know. Sorry. This is taking place during the 5 year gap, just so ya know.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own YJ. If I win the lottery the first thing I would do would be to pay Cartoon Network to bring it back, along with some more Justice League.**

 **I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

The cold metal tweezers followed up my spine, tracing the outline of the small wound it pulled the warm metal from my back. I didn't flinch like I would have a few years ago. The tweezers traced my spine again until they found the last wound. The quickly pulled the third and finally bullet from my flesh. The felt cold hands being placed on my shoulders. A soft sigh was let out from behind me, I could feel the warm breath run along my neck. I paused trying to remember this moment when these hands were on my shoulders rather than around my neck.

"Darling…" my mother's voice cooed from behind me. I raised my head, sitting up straight. Her hands fell from my shoulders. She walked around from behind the chair I was sitting in, her dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail. You could tell she was once beautiful, but her permanent scowl had ruined her features, I had come to the conclusion she had no soul for she showed nothing in her eyes. Her eyes were just like mine, bright green with bits of brown in them, but her eyes lost their loving glow.

"What was your plan Lauren? To escape? Even if you did make it off the mountain there is no way for you to leave. Why risk being caught, I thought I had trained you better than that." My mother said. She had trained me better, I wasn't trying to escape, not this time. _I was trying to find a plane, for next time_. She shook her head at me.

The door behind her opened to show Ra's al Ghul. He stood in his green and gold robes stroking his long beard. He entered and slowly came toward me. He was just a few inches from me but kept his distances. He swiftly raised his hand bringing it across my face. The pain stung in my check but I bit back my cry. I kept looking at the floor until the old man's hand guided my face so he could look at my eyes. He let out a sigh like my mother had.

"My sweet child," _I AM not a child!_ "The light is not happy with the idea of you leaving like that, for you are much too important." I could easily kill the old man, but he is too fast for me even at his age. "Pack your bags." He told me. _Already done._ I looked up him with an eye brow raised.

"The lords want you to prove your allegiance, to show you are fully committed to the League of Shadows."

"How?" I ask. He smiles as if he knows a secret I don't, which he does.

"A certain… family has gotten hold of highly important League files with names and pictures of our members along with mission, present, past and future and the assassins sent out for these missions. Your debrief will be in 0100 hours, be packed and ready by then with casual clothing and light weaponry." With that he turned and walked towards the door before he could leave my mother stood before him.

"She just ran off what is stopping her from running again?" she hissed. He looked down at her.

"Nothing."

"Which family is it?" _The_ _Russians? Irish? Italian?_

"The Wayne family."

…

"Your mission will take time, do not rush, gain their trust." My assignment agent told me. "You will be given host parents; actors. They will be killed by the League drawing suspicion by the Bat. You will be a foster child, original parents Mary and Tim Black. Bodies were never found. They were also killed by the League. To act your part you will never discuss the mission with anyone other than a known agent." _Other Agents?_ "If you are caught a new agent will replace you under new orders. You may be contacted by the League under certain circumstances." _Does this dude ever come up for air?_ "We have intended on no killing, but if any one person finds out your mission you are obligated to eliminate them. Elimination Sequence 908, make it look like an accident." He finally stopped talking and looked at me. "Any questions?" I could feel the sarcasm rolling off of his tone.

"Just one. Who do I know I have earned their trust?" I asked the officer.

"They will ask you to become the new Batgirl."

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it. Wow. That last part sounded really Mission Impossible like than i wanted it to.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'm sorry it's so short. Promise the nest chapter will be longer. P.s there will be romance, tell me who you think would be a good couple, or if Lauren should be her own independent woman.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the comments and I took a lot of what you said in to consideration. I didn't talk a lot about Babs in the last chapter or this one because I want Lauren to get to know her personally.**

 **Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

I sat in the dark cell for hours gathering information on the Wayne family. At first prisoner J-07 did not answer but after many painful questions and death threats he finally began to answer me. He told me of his plots of revenge, he told me about each of the Wayne sons, Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, Bruce himself. The original Batgirl, Barbra Gordon, now Oracle who's legs had been taken from her almost a year ago. I was going to have to earn her trust most of all.

When I wasn't watching footage of the Bat Family fighting on the streets or of them at school or work I watched the Bat Families friends, the Arrows, the Martians, the speedsters, the sea people, every single one watching, studying their movements. How they fought, thought, acted, _I want to be like them._ _Free_. _Forget it, you can never be free with so much blood on your hands._

This ways like any other mission, get the target. I thought of ways of faking my death during this mission to start over but there was no way. I started listening to my mother.

"You were born and bred for this. When Ra took me in he treated me like a second daughter, taught me everything he knew. Now I've taught you. You're even younger, faster, stronger, and smarter. You're the perfect killer." And I am. _But I don't want this life, maybe I should just finally just accept it._

…

I sat there alone in my room on my computer, my plane would be here in five minutes to take me to Gotham with my one day family. I thought of what other 16 year old girls would be going on their computers, shopping, studying for midterms, going on tumblr. I was going to have to put on quite a performance to look like I cared about these two actors. They both worked at Wayne industries. _How could someone as big and powerful like Bruce Wayne never be connected to the Batman?_ It was actually quite easy to figure it out. The League put a tracker on the Batmobile after Talia and he first met. Tracing the car to the Wayne Manor.

Talia told me of their son Damian and how she longed to see him again. The new Boy Wonder and I had trained together when he was younger but we both always wore our masks never to revel our faces. Until one sparing match I caught him off guard with a swift kick to a pressure point in his knee knocking him to the ground forcing his mask off. He had quickly put the mask back on and came at me with his sword giving me one of my many scars.

Only a total of six people knew the Wayne secret in the League. Talia, my mother, Ra's, my assignment director, the prisoner, and I.

A knock on my door woke me from my thoughts. I brushed my dirty blonde hair out of my face and shut my laptop stuffing it into my duffle-bag. I grabbed the bag and met my mother at the door. She spoke no words to me as I walked past her. Her cold lifeless eyes followed me down the hallway, I could feel them on my back until I turned the corner. I passed by a few empty cells until I came across _his_ cell.

"Don't do this." He croaked out coughing up blood. He must have gotten into another fight with the guards. Or as he liked to call it 'training'. I didn't turn to look at him, I kept looking at the metal key-padded door that lead out to the courtyard and plane strip.

"I have to." I said with no emotion.

"Don't you dare hurt them." He threatened.

"Right, because that's your job." He quickly clung to the bars of the cell. I could smell his bloody breath escape from his lips.

"You're damn right. If anyone is going to kill the Bat it's going to be me." I let out a sigh.

"I am a trained killer. It's what I do. So let's hope this mission goes as planned and I won't kill them," I turned to face him, "but if they get in my way I will not hesitate to kill them. Every. Single. One." I tuned to walk away as he screamed names at me. _I am not good, nor will I ever be. I can never have a real life outside of these walls. I am the perfect killing machine, and nothing will ever change that._

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. I will try to have the third chapter up by next weekend. Please leave a review with watcha think and anything I need to be more detailed on, love ya ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3, hope y'all like it.**

 **I do not own anything DC, except a mug... I do own Lauren though. That sounded really creepy didn't it?**

 **Sorry for spelling and grammar errors .**

* * *

The leather seat was cold on my neck and back. My eyelids felt heavy has the hum of the plane lulled me to sleep. I struggled to stay awake, I had a performance to study for. I lazily looked down at the folder holding my new life. I got to keep my first name, Lauren. I was also the same age, 16. Because of my late birthday I would be a sophomore in high school. I grew up in the slums of Gotham. Was in foster care for a few months until I was adopted by my new parents, Kathrine and Tom Weber. I kept my original last name, Black.

I chuckled at the thought of having a normal life, with a real family. To the world I didn't exist, to the Justice League I was a killer with no name. I had fought many Leaguers and sidekicks. They always seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. They had never stopped me before or ever found out who I worked for. I was a ghost to them. Over the years Kid Flash had given me a nickname that had stuck. Blade. He got this after I had stabbed him through both his legs into a chair enabling him to move.

Like I said, it stuck. Became my signature, knives though the limbs and organs. One of my favorite toys was a medium length dagger that glowed with its Kryptonite blade. Though I was just as deadly with every other weapon I like the slick metallic weapon that didn't make a sound. The silence was nice, I hated the screams though. I know I had given a few Robin's scars, Dick, now Nightwing, was graceful but overconfident which earned his three broken ribs and four throwing starts the back and chest. Jason always charged, never thinking, he was the hardest target to hit but the most fun to watch when he was hit. He had a nasty four and a half inch scar on his right hip bone because he jumped out of the way making me miss my main limb I was aiming for. Tim was smarter then both the first Robins, but his lack of action and too much thought process earned him a haircut and two daggers completely through the shoulder. As for Damian, I hadn't fought him as Robin yet. But as my sparring partner for years I had given him a few scars for the one he gave me.

I rested my head back against the planes leather seat allowing myself to fall asleep. I awoke to a bumpy landing. A few moments later I was up and grabbing my bag and heading for the door. I walked down the planes stairs on to the private runway strip. A black car was parked for me. The chauffeur opened the back down and I slid into the back seat.

I was no longer tired, but I was still restless. I wanted to go running. When I was younger I ran a lot. I ran from place to place, class to class. I would run after missions, allowing the screams to be silenced. The longer I ran the quieter the got.

I sat in the back of the car tapping my foot, I could tell this annoyed the driver but I kept doing it anyway. I replayed my new life in my head, the name of my first dog, my first fight, my grades, how to talk, walk and act. Most of it was improvised but I still had to memorize it. It was like a test that decided if the League would kill me or not. I hate tests.

The car ride was short, I memorized street names and public building and where they were. I don't have a photographic memory but it's sure as hell close. I was more like a human than a robot, I don't feel a lot of emotion, pain, sadness, fear, I feel these things, they just have no effect on me. I have never really felt love or happiness, or if I have, and I've just never known.

I arrived at the house, my house, at 7 o'clock sharp. I grabbed my bag, opened the door and walked to meet my new parents. The woman, Kathrine opened the door with a big smile on her face, it was a little… scary.

"Hello! You must be Lauren! We are so happy to have you staying with us!" _Staying with us?_ She grabbed my bag and put her hand on my back and guided me into their small quite home. The smell of Gingerbread and vanilla filled my nose. The house was warm and quiet. The thought of living here brought a mall smile to my lips. Even if it was for a day. She brought me into a small dining room with plates pilled with food. I looked around the room and saw little Witches riding broom sticks and ghost stickers in the window. I had almost forgotten of the night of spirits celebrated here in the states, or as they called it Halloween.

I smiled at the decorations and sat down in the chair the woman had pulled out for me. The woman, Kathrine, gave me a warm smile before she called to her husband for dinner. As he walked in he gave me a smile and sat down in the chair to my right and the woman sat opposite from her husband.

"So tell us a little about herself?" the man said putting food on his plate. I raised an eyebrow. _Why ask me you should already know, unless…_

"If you don't want to answer that's okay. We have never had a foreign exchange student before." The woman beamed. _A foreign exchange student? I guess the League doesn't trust me as much as I thought, or they trust me a little too much._ I calmly placed a light smile on my face and began to scoop food on to my plate.

"No, I do not mind. As you know my name is Lauren Black, I was born in the Northern Mountains of Asia. I grew up in a small town just a few hours outside of Shanghai. I have no siblings or pets. I go to a boarding school in Shanghai and do not see much of my family. My father is in the Military for science studies and my mom is a nurse in the Hospital only a half hour from our home."

"Oh how nice." The woman smiled at me. "I'm a sales rep. at Wayne Industries _,_ and my husband Tom is a police men. One of the best on the force." _Great. That will defiantly get the Bats attention, especially with his relationship with Gordon and the woman working for him._ I smiled at the couple.

"And before that?" I asked suspecting foul play by the League. The woman was quiet, avoiding the question by shoving food into her mouth. There was a silence at the table until Tom spoke up.

"We actually very excited when we were told where you were coming from. We both went to school together outside of the Northern Mountains." He said nothing else as he ate. I held back my sigh. _Just as I thought, a mission within a mission. A mission sandwich. They were both agents for the league, agents 9-09 and 9-12._

….

"Today we have lost two agents." I remember my mother telling me and she threw punches at me. I quickly dodged them, returning the favor.

"Who?" _I already knew._

"Agents 9-09 and 9-12. Both have left… together." She had almost spat the last word out in disgust. "Don't ever fall in love my dear. Love is a fool's errand." She threw another punch.

"I know mother." I said dodging the throw. This is as close as we ever had gotten to a real conversation.

"What will happen to them." This I did not know the answer to. No agent had ever escaped, let alone two.

"They will be hunted down, and relieved of duty. Properly.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it. I'll try to post again by next weekend, maybe earlier. Leave a review a let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not my favorite chapter, just needed it to get the story rolling. Trust me the next Chapter is much better.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Don't own DC, or any of its characters, I do own Lauren though.**

* * *

"And here is your room. We are right down the hall if you need us." I smile and nodded at her. We exchanged good nights and then she left. The room was quite nice. It had yellow walls with lights hanging around the top edges of the room. It had a bed with no frame in the center back wall underneath a window. I didn't even try to unpack my bags. I set them down and laid on the bed. The comforter was so soft and welcoming.

I awoke to the sound and a crash. I stayed in my bed, I knew what was happening. Once the screams had died down I got up and walked to the couple's bedroom. Walking down the hallway I couldn't stop my hands from shaking, my heart beat rose to my throat. _What is this feeling? Whatever it is I don't like it._ Images of the two from dinner flashes through my mind. How they held hands at dinner, how they kissed each other on the forehead while doing the dishes, the photo of them on their wedding day. _You don't even know them._

Both laid in their beds with red stained sheets. I covered my mouth trying not to let a scream out. I knew this handy work, it was my mothers. A sick feeling rose in my stomach as I fumbled for my mobile phone. I quickly dialed the emergency number.

"Hello 911? I don't… I don't know what happened. There's so much blood and their not moving. My parents I think, I think…" I broke into tears.

"We are on our way stay right there." The man said hanging up the phone. I crouched into a ball in the corner letting the tears rolled down my face. I couldn't make them stop. All the tears I had held back from the beatings, broken bones, whippings, burns, stab wounds, all of the pain came up to the surface as the hot liquid leaked from my eyes. _Stop crying, killers don't cry. You are a murderer, you do this for a living. But… I have never known my targets. How is this any different? You didn't know them either._ And that's when I first saw the Bat, he had arrived a minute before the police. He loomed over me in his dark cape.

"Don't worry your safe now." He said to me. He was taller up close. His mask showed no emotion from underneath. He reached out toward me, I flinched at this. He took a step back.

"Am I?" The question escaped my lips before I could stop it. I could tell from behind his mask he had brought his eyebrows together in confusion. Outside the widow red and blue lights flashed, and with that the dark knight disappeared into the night.

…

"Laruen, there is no point in leaving. If you did I would have to hunt you down and kill you myself. You wouldn't want me to go through all that trouble now would you?" my mother asked my seven year old self.

"No mother."

"Good girl." She said as she brought the baseball bat to my leg.

…

Most of that night was a blur. I couldn't get the image of the blood soaked sheets out of my head. The way they didn't put up a fight. They knew this was coming. I sat alone in the interrogation room. The underneath of my fingernail began to turn purple with how cold I was. I looked up from my hands to see myself looking back in the mirror. My dirty blonde hair was messy and un-brushed, it look more brown than blonde. My normally tan skin looked sickly green and my green eyes were puffy from crying. _What would mother say if she saw you like this?_

I sat up straight and whipped the tears from my eyes and controlled my breathing. I stretched my legs out underneath the table longing to stand. The door to my right began to open to revile who I could only guess was Commissioner Gordon from his badge and mustache. He gave me a weak smile and sat down at the table across from me.

"Hello Lauren." He said not meeting my eyes.

"Hello Commissioner."

"I am very sorry for you loss. But I am going to need you to give a statement. Of both cases."

"Both?" the older man let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes pushing his glasses up to his forehead.

"We know about your real parents."

"And you think the cases are connected somehow?" _Well that didn't take as long as I thought._

"Yes. Both vict… both of your parents were found the same way. I need you to tell me what happened, or what you can remember." I took a shaky breath. _Don't cry, don't fuck up. You can do this._

"I don't remember much of the night my real parents died. I was only 2. I do remember hearing screams. I remember a woman coming into my room and holding me in her arms singing a song to me so I wouldn't cry. I remember getting put into a home of foster children. All the brutal beating from the other kids, picking on me because I was so small, weak." I was shaking now. I knew the story like the back of my hand, but I didn't like it. "Then Kathrine and Tom found me. I was adopted by them when I was 10. I loved them so much, and I knew they loved me. But they were always so quiet about their past. Never telling me anything before they met me. They never talked about work, or school, or even about how they met. But they still cared for me. And tonight…" I let a few tears down my face before I whipped them away. "I woke up to get a drink of water when I heard a window close in my parent's room. I thought maybe I had woken them up. I went in to check that they were still sleeping… and that's when I saw them."

The Commissioner didn't say a word as he patted me on the back and left the room. I knew he was behind the mirror with the Bat discussing what would happen to me.

...

"What are we going to do? She doesn't know a thing about the League let alone who killed her parents. We can't do anything for her. The poor girl is going to have to go back into foster care. Hopefully they don't go after her in there." The commissioner told the man among the shadows.

"Actually I have a better idea. I have a good friend who has a habit of adopting orphans." The Dark Knight said.

* * *

 **Well there it is... or was? The next chapter will be out very soon. Leave a review, and tell me what ya think :)**


End file.
